Bakugan The Leaders Betrayal
by SuperGoseiBuster
Summary: During The War Between Nethia And Gundalia, Something Bad will happen to one member. Who? Read To Find out. Chapter Will Be Uploaded Everyday, If Can.
1. Chapter 1 Why!

_**The Story:**_

During The War Of Nethia And Gundalia, The Brawlers [ Dan, Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Ren And Jake] Stormed Gundalia To Take Them Down. However, Their Leader [Dan] Got Captured. That Forced The Brawlers To Retreat Because Of Serena's Order. Now The Brawlers What Answer On Why They Were forced To Retreat.

Chapter 1. Why?!

Once The Brawlers Retreated, They Headed To Serena's Thrown room For Answers.

"Why Did We Need To Retreat" Shun Asked.

"We Were Gonna Save Dan" Marucho Added.

"Big Sis, Why We Need To Save Dan" Fabia added.

"Yeah, Who Knows What They Are Going to do to him" Ren Added.

" We Are Going Back Right Now" Jake Added.

" NO" Serena Replied.

" Why" Fabia Asked.

" Because All Of You Will Get Captured, and no one can protect Nethia" Serena Told Them.

Just Then The Nethia Castle Door Bell Rang. Fabia Left To Get it. It Was Runo, Julie, Alice, Mira, Ace, Baron and Keith.

" Hi Guys" Fabia said Giving Them A Fake Smile.

" So What Are You Guys Doing" Julie Asked .

The Rest Came To Check Who Was Here.

"Huh, Where is Dan" Runo Asked.

" Oh He's Doing Something" Marucho Said.

" Can We See Him" Mira Asked.

" He Said That No One Sees Him But Us" Shun Added.

"Ok" Alice Replied.

" Come In And We Will Meet You In The Living Room" Fabia Told Them.

They Headed in, But Fabia, Shun, Marucho, Ren and Jake Stayed Behind.

"Oh What Do We Do, We Can't Keep Lying, But The Can't Know That Dan Was Captured" Fabia Told The Four Boys.

Meanwhile On Gundalia, Kazarina was Thinking What To Do With The Boy.

" So What Are You Gonna Do To Him" Lumagrowl Kazarina's Partner Asked Her.

" Don't Know Yet" Kazarina replied

" Well Soon The Brawlers will come to rescue him, So we better do something, How About Using Him As Your Servant" Lumagrowl Suggested.

" Maybe" Kazarina Replied.

"Well" Lumagrowl asked impatiently.

"I Know A good Idea" Kazarina Said.

"We Will Do Your Idea, But Also erasing His Memory and Making Him Perfectly Obeying Gundalia" Kazarina Continued.

" Very Excellent Mistress" Lumagrowl Said.

So Kazarina headed to a room where Dan Was Lying On The Floor But In a Capsule.

" Well Well Well, This is Your Last day To Have Such a Pure Nice Aura Kuso, Because That will all change". Kazarina Said To Dan who was all fast asleep.

Oh What Will Happen. Tune In For Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**Chapter 2. The Truth**

**Once Fabia And The Others Finished Their Quick Chat, They Headed To The Living Room To Meet up with The Others.**

**"What Took You Guys Sooooooo Long" Julie Asked.**

**" Sry, But We Needed to have a talk about something" Marucho said.**

**"Anyway, How Are You Guys" Fabia Asked.**

**Everyone Replied With A Good.**

**"Should We Tell Them What Happened To Dan" Fabia Whispered To Ren.**

**"Maybe" Ren Whispered Back.**

**"Let's just tell Them" Marucho Whispered to Fabia.**

**"Ok" Fabia Whispered back.**

**"Ummmmm Guys We Need To Tell You Something" Fabia Told The Gang.**

**"Wait Just a Bit, Shun Marucho Here" Runo Said Giving The 2 a certain phone that was golden and silver.**

**"Why Do we need our Brawler Callers" Marucho Asked.**

**"Because, Just In Case" Runo Told Them**

**" Do You And Julie Have Your Brawler Callers" Shun Asked**

**"Yep" Runo And Julie Replied.**

**"Wait, What's a Brawler Caller" Fabia Asked**

**"Well, We Are Warriors Who Fought This Certain Evil Force Called Doom Battlers And The 5 of Us Dan, Me, Julie, Shun And Marucho were the ones who stopped them" Runo Told Fabia.**

**"Ok, And About What I Have To Tell you, Dan's Not With Us, He Got Captured During The Time we stormed Gundalia". Fabia Told Runo.**

**Runo Was Just So Shocked. She Was Frozen From The Sentence Fabia said.**

**"Really" Runo Asked.**

**"Really, I'm Really Sorry Runo" Fabia Replied Back.**

**"It's Ok" Runo Replied Back.**

**Meanwhile With Kazarina**

**"Ummm Mistress, What Will We Do With Drago" Lumagrowl Asked**

**"Don't Know" Kazarina Replied**

**Back With Everyone On Nethia**

**"Anyway, We Also Have Legendary Weapons". Julie Said.**

**The 4 Summon Their Weapons.**

**"****Gurīnshūtā [ Green Shooter]" Shun Said.**

**"Burūbaton [ Blue Baton] Marucho Said.**

**"Kiiro no yajirushi [ Yellow Arrow] Runo Said.**

**"Pinkutorigā [ Pink Trigger] Julie Said.**

**" Wow, Those Are Cool" Jake Said In Delight.**

**" They Still look the same last time we saw them" Mira Said.**

**"Yeah, You're Right" Keith Replied.**

**" So Let's Head To Gundalia To Save Our Danny Boy" Julie Said.**

**" But, We Are Not Allowed To Leave Nethia" Shun Told Them.**

**"Don't Worry, I Can Make A Portal To Gundalia So Let's Go" Runo Said.**

**What Will Happen To Dan. Tune Into Chapter 3**

**A New Dan Kuso**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Dan Kuso

_Enjoy Chapter 3. Chapter 4 and 5 coming Soon. Enjoy._

_Chapter 3 A New Dan Kuso_

_"Ok Guys Here is The Portal, Kiiro no ribon, sandāpōtaru ! [ Yellow Bow, Thunder Portal !]" Runo Shouted. Suddenly A Portal To Gundalia Came Out Of The Middle Of Nowhere._

_"Let's Go Guys" Fabia Said._

_"Roger" Everyone Shouted._

_MeanWhile On Gundalia._

_"I Guess we will brainwash Drago" Kazarina Said._

_"Ok" Lumagrowl Said._

_During Kazarina's Work, The Rest Were Already At Gundalia Searching For Dan And Drago._

_"Mou, where could they be" Runo wondered._

_While searching, they had no idea that kazarina had finished brainwashing Dan and Drago._

_"Look, Gundalian guard with weapons coming very close" Fabia Told Everyone._

_As the guards came, Runo and Julie used their weapons to create shields and use to kill the guards._

_"Ah Mou, bastards" Julie Said._

_" Keep running" Shun Yelled as he was trying to shoot the guards._

_As They Kept running, more guards kept coming._

_"Jake, can you track if we are close to Dan" Shun asked Jake._

_"Ok, leave it to me" Jake Replied as he tracked Dan with the Bakumeter._

_"Mou, Stop coming" Runo yelled._

_Finally, they reached a elevator._

_"Get in guys" Marucho yelled as they tried to get in the elevator. Everyone was on, and suddenly the elevator started moving._

_" We are nearl…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Everyone was attacked on the elevator by someone._

_" Mou Hey, who are you!" Runo Yelled_

_"So you don't recognize your leader" asked a mysterious voice._

_" It can't be" Fabia Said._

_Who was it. Tune into chapter 4._

_A familiar face._

_Sry if it was short._

_Please leave a nice review._

_Alis_


	4. Chapter 4 Attacked By A Familiar Person

Note: Sry for taking long. Very busy!

So let's get started…

New things.

Attackers

Firefisto,

Strika,

Natsi,

Kuru,

Streamsu

Extotic Dragons,

Extotic Lions,

Sky Attackers,

Land Attackers,

Sea attackers,

Fire attackers,

Light attackers,

Super Brawler Oh

Brawler Oh

_**Chapter 4 Attacked by someone familiar**_

" Who are you" Baron asked.

" Yeah, and how is that Dan" Ace said.

" Oh, new people well my name is Kazarina, pleased to meet you" She said.

" Well, we are not pleased to meet you because what you did to Dan" Fabia said in a mad voice.

" Oh sorry, do ya need someone to wipe your tears princess" Kazarina said.

" Anyway, give us back Dan" Julie yelled

" Ya know what, Never" Kazarina said as she and Dan were retreating.

" Get back here bastard" Runo yelled.

But they were both gone.

" I can't believe that Kazarina was able to brainwash Dan: Marucho said.

" Yeah, but we need a plan to get him back" Shun added.

" And I got one" Runo said.

Everyone rushed back to Nurzak's secret place to make up a plan.

" Soo, what is the plan" Julie asked impatiently.

" Well, storm in and defeat them all" Runo replied.

But no one understood what Runo meant.

A second later, they were attacked.

" What is that" Ren asked.

" Everytime a roid was defeated, they would turn 3 times larger than a bakugan;s true form, I can't believe they made that" Shun said.

" Anyway, we would need super brawler oh to defeat that" Runo said.

" Hey I got a idea, Runo, Shun, Marucho and Julie pilot Super Brawler Oh, and we take care of the stupid gundalian guards" Fabia said.

" Sure" Everyone said!

Runo, Shun, Marucho and Julie summoned the attackers ( Like zords) and entered the cockpit to pilot the attackers.

" Runo, I've missed kicking butt" Attacker Strika told her as the flied around the place.

" Yeah, same" Runo replied.

" Battle Brawler Gattai" They 4 yelled.

The attackers turned into a large thing just like the large roid, but one times smaller.

" Complete, Brawler Oh" The 4 yelled.

As the 4 were fighting the roid, the rest stormed into the castle to find Dan.

" He has to be here somewhere" Fabia said while trying to find him.

While looking for him, the 4 were still fighting the roid.

" Let's use Battle finisher, and find Dan" Shun said.

" Roger" The three replied.

Before they used it, someone shot Brawler Oh from a hiding spot.

" That looked like one of Drago's moves" Marucho said.

" So, they are trying to stop us from using Battle finisher" Julie said.

But they still did it.

" Battle finisher" The four yelled.

In a flash, The roid was all gone.

" Now to chase Drago" Runo said.

But Drago was already gone. So they four stormed the castle to search too.

" Mou, just were are they, hey where are you" Julie yelled.

Meanwhile with Kazarina.

Kazarina was waiting for the brawlers to find their hiding spot.

" Can we just go to them and beat their ass up" Lumagrowl asked.

" Patient, they will be here soon, well they really want to save Kuso really bad: Kazarina replied.

" But where are they" Lumagrowl asked.

" With someone" Kazarina replied.

With The Others

" Jake, can you track Dan on your bakumeter" Keith asked.

" Sure" Jake replied.

As the others kept looking, Jake turned on the tracking mode on his bakumeter.

As for Runo and the other three, they were starting to get pretty close to Dan.

" Wow, it's been like 1 hour and we have not found Dan" Julie said.

" Calm down Julie, we will find him" Shun told her.

After that sentence Shun told Julie, the 4 were attacked by Drago and Dan!

" Dan!" The 4 yelled.

" Dan, it is me Firefisto" The attacker told him.

" Mou, do we need to fight him" Julie asked.

" Yeah, But let's do this" Runo said.

" Roger" The 3 replied.

After that, the four ran very fast to Dan to attack him, but he dodged it so fast that the 4 had no idea where he went.

" You guys are pathetic, no wonder it was easy to defeat you" Teased Dan.

" Shut Up" Marucho yelled.

" Anyway, let's use baku bazooka and bring him back to our side" Shun said.

The 4 turned their weapons into a bazooka called baku bazooka.

" Ohh, well guess what brawlers, finish your leader and ya lose him forever" Kazarina said as she came from the middle of nowhere.

" What" The 4 said.

After that the others came to support them.

" No way, unfair!" Runo said.

" Everything is fair missy" Kazarina replied.

After that, Dan used one of drag's abilities to attack the brawlers.

Luckily, they were save from Natsi's shield.

" Fuck, Bring it on brawlers" Dan yelled.

" Same" Shun said.

" Let's Transform guys" Runo told Shun, Julie, And Marucho.

" Roger" The 3 replied.

The 4 summoned the callers and transferred into warriors.

" Yellow Light warrior" Runo yelled.

" Green Wind warrior" Shun yelled.

" Blue Water Warrior" Marucho yelled.

" Pink Nature Warrior: Julie Yelled.

"Together, we hold the powers of the 6 attributes, Attribute Sentai ( Random), Bakurangers" The 4 yelled.

" Interesting" Kazarina said.

End Of Chapter 4.

Please leave a nice review!

Bye Bye!

Sorry for the weird stuff. please understand that I had to rush with this chapter because Winter camp is on monday. Also I have less time to write stories.

Please ask if ya want this story to continue or stop right here


End file.
